


The Lost Soul

by EmeraldSnowPrincess



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M, Original Works - Freeform, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSnowPrincess/pseuds/EmeraldSnowPrincess
Summary: Liam Johnson had a pretty boring life, all he ever did was school and work. It wasn’t until one day when he had touched a supposedly cursed statue that his life started getting a little bit crazy.This is my first work so please give it a chance.





	The Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story and it was inspired by one of the prompts from the Instagram page “writing prompts” I am open to criticism, just please be nice about it.

The city of Brewnt was your average city to Liam. It was loud, stinky, bright, and crowded with too many tourists. So many people came to Brewnt every year, one of the favorite things for tourists to see was the Lost Soul statue. The Lost Soul is an old statue that sits in the middle of Brewnt park, the statue was of a beautiful girl laying on the grass propped up on one hand, and it looked like she was looking down...leaning ever so slightly towards whatever it was she was looking at.

Now the reason why this statue is such a big tourist hit is because of the story behind it. The story goes as this:  
Over 500 years ago there was a little village that was not very well known, the villagers who lived there almost never had any outsiders stay with them. If they did it would be someone who lost their way. In this village there was a girl, she was loved deeply by her family and those around her. She was a beautiful girl, so beautiful that everyone who saw her felt enchanted by her beauty. Once the girl had grown to be a beautiful woman and the lost travelers from outside the village had met her the news of her beauty had traveled far and wide. Soon the village started getting more visitors than they were used to, and they were all there to meet the girl. All the men who came had wanted her hand in marriage. This girl had a sister, and this sister was a witch. A witch who could read the hearts of people and tell whether if their hearts intentions were good and worthy of what they desired. The witch did not like any of the men who came for her sisters’ hand, for none of them were good men at heart. So, she kept sending them away with her magic, but they just kept on coming. Eventually she realized that she was growing weaker and was not going to be able to protect her sister for much longer. So, one time in the night she took her sister out and placed a spell on her. A spell that stilled her sister but kept her alive. A spell that would keep her that way until one with a genuinely good heart had touched her hand, only then could the spell be broken. Shortly after this the witch had died, leaving her sister that way all these years.

People nowadays say the statue is looking for her soulmate, but no one really believes it. After all it is the 21st century, no one believes in magic anymore. Liam knew the story by heart, he grew up in Brewnt, he passed by that statue everyday every year of his life. Liam never once had touched the hand of the girl, even though everyone he knew had done it. He grew up being the kindest, gentlest, and happiest boy anyone knew. Liam grew up with a beautiful little sister and loving parents, everything in Liam’s life was perfect…until one night it wasn’t. As a teenager Liam was the same as everyone else, everyone 18-year-old wants to have fun with his friends before going off to college. Yet not every 18-year-old comes back home one night to find his house going up in flames. Liam was only able to get his sister out with injuries bound to change her life forever…their parents, even though they made it to the hospital, did not make it through the night. 

After this Liam was distant from everyone. His only goal in life now was to get a degree to take care of his sister and himself. Liam pushed away all chances people gave him to move one. If someone asked him to come hang out, he pushed them away. If they offered him their friendship, he pushed them away. If they asked if he would like to get together and study sometime, he pushed them away. Liam was determined to never let anyone get close to him again…but after 500 years of waiting some special person won’t let some pushing get in her way. 

Liam was just doing his typical day of walking back from class, head down, backpack stuffed with books from his classes and his arms full of even more books for researching from the library, thinking about the upcoming papers he had due, the final exams just around the corner and then he would be done with school for good. Liam was a smart guy; he grew up not with an imagination but with a brain that asked questions that could be logically answered. In his opinion stories filled with magic and witches was a waste of time. After all, magic was not the reason he was top in his class...that was all Liam’s doing. Liam was so deep in thought he did not realize the two little boys kicking a ball around, until one of them ran right into him. Caught off guard he dropped all the books in his arms and flung his arms out to try and catch himself. He had luckily saved himself from the fall by grabbing onto the statue...or more specifically the girls hand. Liam did not realize he had done this until suddenly, he caught something...or someone, in his arms. Not ready for it he and the person in his arms fell to the ground. He sat up rubbing his head when he looked down and saw these deep blue eyes looking up at him. Those eyes, just suddenly looking into those eyes he felt something...he had no idea how to describe it, but it scared him. His only reaction after that was to jump up from the ground and run, leaving his schoolbooks and backpack lying all over the ground. Liam thought his day had been a long one, he had no idea how much longer it was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and a comment if you can! Again, I am open to criticism if you feel like I need to tweak it.


End file.
